


Futility

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Definitely suicidal undertones, Don't Judge Me, Gore, Klaus is briefly mentioned, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This just in: I love making Ben hargreeves suffer, suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben died alone.





	Futility

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a dumb drabble I wrote at 4 AM when I couldn't sleep 
> 
> I love Ben and I hope he gets more screentime in season 2

Ben died alone.

 

The monsters, they were so loud during those last few moments. It was the noisiest they'd ever been, whispering feverishly with ancient tongues - a language older than death itself - that Ben somehow _understood_ , deep down in his bones.

 

(They were him and he was them, and sometimes Ben wasn't sure where the monsters ended and he began.)

 

So as his body stretched and deformed, skin bulging as the creatures within struggled to get out, to be _free free find salvation in the light, hungry for the light,_  he didn't fight. Didn't struggle. He wouldn't, because he knew what was happening and he didn't want to stop it.

 

(While they wanted light, he wanted darkness. Eternal and all encompassing. _Silence.)_

 

And then, he couldn't take it anymore; his body, theirgatekeeper, had been stretched to its limit. All that was left to do was snap.

 

Instead, Ben let go.

 

He was torn apart, the monsters escaping him all at once, bursting out of him with age old fervor. Nothing about it was noble, not the splattering of tissue, floods of blood, or the chunks of flesh and endless gore.

 

Ben was reduced to bits and pieces of what he used to be and it was all for nothing because afterwards he just showed up at home again to face a screaming Klaus.

 

And Ben had never felt such bone-crushing disappointment because he was still _here_ , just on a different plane.

 

The monsters ended up dying in the light, shrivelling beneath its scorching purity, and so that was for nothing, too.

 

(In the end their efforts were in vain, and Ben sobbed at the futility of it all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated
> 
> But also uhh I'm soft & insecure about my writing so be nice pls :)


End file.
